The Seer of Death
by KatelPryor
Summary: Everybody thought that the Kuroshimas were dead and gone once Hiro Kuroshima died. However, he has a daughter named Kato, who he had with Shizune ten years before the start of the series. What happens when after years of traveling with Tsunade and Shizune, they all return to Konoha? How will Kato's journey play out? *Some/most events in this are canon


_Author's Note: So the story that I'm writing is about my Naruto OC who is named Kato Kuroshima. The story starts near the time where Tsunade and Shizune are introduced and Tsunade is given an offer by Orochimaru: hand over Konoha to him and fix his arm while bringing two of her loved ones back from the dead or not. She is the daughter of Shizune and Hiro Kuroshima, who will be introduced later in the story. The story will mainly follow the canon series (though some parts won't be exactly the same as I haven't watched Naruto in a few months), and no canon pairings will be changed. The Fourth Shinobi World War will occur; Tsunade becomes Hokage; Naruto helps save the world and becomes the Seventh Hokage. Boruto and Himawari will exist. As I said, almost all of the events will be canon, with the exception of a few. Please enjoy!_

"So, you're really going to do it..." muttered a small girl who didn't look more than ten. "Please, baachan, Great-Uncle Dan and Nawaki wouldn't want this! They wouldn't want you to kill two people _and_ destroy Konoha even if it meant that they could come back!"

"Shut up, Kato! You're ten, you don't have any idea what they would think!" shouted a woman with a large bust and amber eyes.

"Yes! You can't do this! The entire village will be destroyed," said a tall woman with dark hair who looked somewhat similar to the small girl. "If you do go, I'll do everything in my power to stop you!"

"Are you two really challenging me? Learn your places! And don't disobey me, Shizune! I could kill both of you within an instant," said the blonde. She walked swiftly by, punching the two others in the stomach. Hard. They both fell onto the floor, unconscious. A blond-haired boy with three whisker marks on each cheek was also in the room with them, sleeping in a hospital bed.

"Hey. Hey, wake up! Wake up! Where's that grandma? Why are you two on the floor?" the blond boy asked as he shook them awake.

"Oh God...what day is it?! What time is it, Naruto?!" they exclaimed. Naruto looked slightly confused.

"It's Monday morning?" replied the blond cautiously.

"You two stay here. DON'T MOVE!" exclaimed Shizune as she ran towards the window. She stuck her head out and felt a kunai whoosh by her head. Kato and Naruto ran to the window with her. There, on the rooftop, Jiraiya, the "Pervy Sage" as Naruto called him, was standing, looking exhausted and sick.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do. Where's Tsunade?"

After they had explained what had happened, Jiraiya stood up. "I'm not going to let her do this. Shizune, lead the way!"

"Pervy Sage, you don't look so good," said Naruto. "Are you okay?"

"I'm always okay when it comes to women!" he exclaimed, making them roll their eyes. They took off after him.

Eventually, they came onto the castle where Orochimaru and Tsunade had made their first encounter. Tsunade's jacket was there. Tonton ended up leading the way, and they eventually came across a large clearing. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and a gray-haired young man with glasses were there. Naruto seemed to realize who the man was. "Kabuto?"

"That's right!" exclaimed the man, who now had a name. Kabuto looked straight at Tsunade and bit his finger, causing blood to drip out. Shizune and Kato's eyes widened in realization, though Naruto was still staring at Kabuto. Tsunade started to shake and fell to the ground, a look of horror on her face. Shizune went over to her immediately.

"You guys could have at least given us a challenge," said Orochimaru with a sneer. "A stupid hyperactive genin, a little kid who looks like she's barely 70 lbs, and a worn-out, drugged Sannin. Not very exciting."

Jiraiya assigned them all jobs in the ensuing battle, and they all got to work. Shizune was to attack Kabuto, and Jiraiya would handle Orochimaru. Kato and Naruto would stay out of the way, which they were less than happy about.

Kabuto defeated Shizune swiftly, sending her flying. "MOM!" yelled Kato. "I'll take care of the little twerp," said Kabuto.

"Which one?" inquired Orochimaru with the same sneer on his pale face.

"Both, but I'll take the smallest first. Want me to do the same thing to you as I did to your mommy?" asked Kabuto, looking at Kato and gesturing at Shizune, who was on the ground. Kato just stood there, glaring at him with her cheek twitching.

"Leave. My. Family. ALONE!" she yelled as she ran forward with a kunai. Kabuto easily defeated her with only a couple blows, with one to her head. "Pathetic," he said as she was cast off to the side, breathing shallowly and unconscious. "What did you expect? I'm three times bigger than you."

He then went after Naruto, who, after a long fight, was injured more severely than Kato was and was on the brink of death. Tsunade finally came to her senses and started to heal him as Jiraiya was putting up a fight with Orochimaru. Obviously, whatever Tsunade drugged him with was _strong._

After a long battle, Orochimaru and Kabuto finally left, leaving a group of heavily injured people behind. Shizune had managed to heal herself and was helping Jiraiya. Tsunade was able to heal herself and somehow was able to save Naruto. Afterwards, she healed Kato, though because she didn't have as much chakra as Naruto did, allowing him to heal faster than all of them, she had to be carried on Tsunade's back for a while as she kept getting severely lightheaded and dizzy. Exhausted, all five of them trudged toward an inn, where Kato and Naruto were promptly put to bed and the rest weren't far behind them. In the morning, they all set off for Konoha, with the sun rising behind them.


End file.
